


I’m gonna fuck you the way you need to be fucked

by Dakarima



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Fucking, Hot, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Johnny being cocky, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watching, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: “Now…” He whispered as his hand travelled further up her body. “I’m gonna do three things to you.” His hand went up to her neck and wrapped around her throat. He squeezed, lowering the oxygen intake as he forced her head to turn to him. Their gazes were locked, both filled with lust and desire. “I’m gonna eat you out.” His words tickled her insides. His breath hot on her face as he spoke. “I’m gonna fuck you the way you need to be fucked.” Her panties were already soaked from his whispered promises. “And I’m gonna make you cum so hard you’ll never have a more pleasurable experience again.”And you know what, Johnny is gonna keep his promises. It's fucking long and fucking hot.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 356





	I’m gonna fuck you the way you need to be fucked

**Author's Note:**

> The tags basically have the warning, but I'll write them here too.
> 
> WARNING: 18+, rough fucking, choking, bodily fluids, fingering, pussy eating, Johnny being cocky and possessive

V slumped down in bed; her body worn after a stressful but successful mission. She let out a deep sigh as she kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket on the floor. She closed her eyes when the familiar sound nagging at the back of her head echoed in her ears.

“That went fuckin’ well.”

“Shut the fuck up. We got the goods.” V growled and sat up in bed. She found Johnny leaning against the wall, arms crossed with an I-don’t-care attitude. “I need some rest, so can you just fuck off for the rest of the night?”

He shifted, crossing one foot over the other and lit up his usual cigarette. “At least take a shower, you fuckin’ stink.” He took a deep drag and blew out the smoke towards V. “And you got blood covering half your face.”

V rolled her eyes in annoyance and slid out of bed. She glanced at her jacket and noticed small splatters of dried blood covering the black leather. The memory of bullet exchange and screaming ringed in her head. She shook her head at the flashback and walked over to her bathroom.

Her reflection appeared in the mirror and it was covered in blood. “Told you your face was covered in blood.” V saw Johnny’s reflection, leaning on the wall behind her. “And again, you smell like shit.”

V grabbed her hairbrush, turned around and threw it at him. He disappeared and reappeared sitting on the edge of the counter. “I knew you were going to throw that hairbrush before you threw it, dumbass. We share same mind.”

“Fuck off.” V hissed and pulled off her t-shirt. “I mean it, Johnny, piss off.” Johnny let out a sigh before disappearing in his usual glitchy way. She took off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She placed both hands on the wall as the water fell from above and flowed down her body. As her muscles finally begun to relax, she felt that itch she had before she took on the mission.

V looked over her shoulder. No sign of Johnny, even though she knew he was somewhere inside her head. She lowered her right hand and slid a single finger into her slit. A low moan escaped her lips as she curled her finger and pressed the palm of her hand on her nub. A small fire licked her insides and her head snapped back with a delicious sigh. Another finger slid in and she picked up her pace. It was heavenly to let go off some steam and to scratch the aching itch. She kept rubbing her clit, feeling an orgasm grow within her and her legs starting to shake.

“Enjoying yourself?” Johnny’s voice made V’s eyes snap open and she retrieved her hand as if she had been burnt.

“Fuck!” She barked out and looked over her shoulder. Johnny was leaning against the wall, looking up and down her body. “Johnny, for fuck’s sake!” The fire within her turned to anger and she turned off the shower. Without trying to hide her body, as she assumed he had already seen her naked all the other times she was in the shower, she grabbed a towel and quickly dried off. “Five fucking minutes, Johnny. That’s all I am asking for.” She stomped out of the bathroom and over to her closet, where she put on a pair of panties and a t-shirt.

“I felt your orgasm build up, V. Of course I’m gonna come out and have a look. Seeing you in the shower, playing with yourself.” He bit his right knuckle and tried not to think of the beautiful sight he had just seen.

V let out a deep sigh as she sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling her sore muscles sigh out with her. Johnny appeared in front of her, standing with crossed arms. “You’re not gonna finish?” He asked curiously as he looked down at her.

“No… No I won’t.” She crawled further into bed and laid beneath the duvet. “I’m going to sleep, so you may truly fuck off now.” She turned her back to him and closed her eyes shut. It didn’t take long until her worn out body fell asleep.

~

V opened her eyes. A few slivers of moonlight shone through her blinds. It was quiet and V turned to lay on her back. The aching itch was back and she bit her lip. “Ah fuck it.” She whispered and slid her hand down her stomach. She rubbed the outside of her panties and a low moan left her lips.

The friction felt good, but the ache needed more than just some soft rubs outside the silky textures of her panties. She knew she wouldn’t fall asleep again without setting an end to this itch.

She slid her slender fingers down her panties, through the dark curls and begun to make circular motions on her clit. The touch made her lightly pant and spread her legs further apart. Her middle finger slid down between her folds and bent into her wet hole. She followed with her index finger as well. Even though she wished it were more filling, it would do for now. At least she would be able to fall asleep after this.

She curled her fingers, not quite reaching the perfect spot within herself, sending a spike of frustration through her, but the sparks of joy were flickering within her. Her eyes were closed, images of past brain dances popped into her head. The erotic images and sexual noises hummed inside her head, making fingering herself more enjoyable. A moan escaped her lips as she rubbed her palm against her clit with her fingers inside.

“This isn’t gonna make you cum.” Johnny’s voice startled her. Her eyes snapped open and she found Johnny standing next to her bed.

An exasperated sigh came out of V as she rolled her eyes. “What the fuck do you know about that?” She retrieved her hand.

“I’m inside your head, V. Don’t pretend like your fetishes are unknown to me.” He crossed his arms and looked down at her. His gaze sent a shiver down her spine. “It’s fuckin’ frustrating for me as well when you keep fingering yourself, but nothing comes out of it. It’s about time someone makes you cum.” He stepped onto the bed and before V could utter a word, he was lying on his side, leaning on his right elbow next to her.

He placed his left hand on her thigh. His cold metal against her warm skin. Goode bumps popped up all over her skin. Both watched his hand slowly creep up to the apex of her thigh. His fingers slid over her panties, gently pressing down over her nub, circling it a few times before continuing up her stomach. V was already panting when his hand cupped her right breast.

“I know what you fuckin’ crave, V.” He mumbled as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger. V took a sharp intake of breath as her tits perked up and Johnny moved his hand to her left breast. He gently squeezed it before pinching the nipple. “Now…” He whispered as his hand travelled further up her body. “I’m gonna do three things to you.” His hand went up to her neck and wrapped around her throat. He squeezed, lowering the oxygen intake as he forced her head to turn to him. Their gazes were locked, both filled with lust and desire. “I’m gonna eat you out.” His words tickled her insides. His breath hot on her face as he spoke. “I’m gonna fuck you the way you need to be fucked.” Her panties were already soaked from his whispered promises. “And I’m gonna make you cum so hard you’ll never have a more pleasurable experience again.” A gasp left her mouth and he caught her in the moment of shock. His lips crashed onto hers and forced them quickly apart to taste her tongue. He squeezed a little harder as their kiss grew more desperate.

He finally broke the kiss and her pleading met his dark desire. “I’ll be the only one who can make you cum after this.” He added with a smirk.

He crawled between her legs and sat on his heels. V looked at him and saw him cock up his eyebrow. Her panting quickened as he hooked the sides of her panties and swiftly pulled them off. He bundled them in his hand and inhaled slowly. “Ffffuck, you smell amazing.” He stuffed the panties in his back pocket and laid down on his stomach.

Her pussy was glistening from his dirty foreplay and the thoughts of his promised words. But Johnny wasn’t done teasing her. He wanted her to beg, just a little, before he dove into her beautiful petals to taste her delicious honey. The thought made his cock twitch beneath his pants. It made him ache to be inside of her, but he had to restrain himself. This was more about her than of him, which was unusual of him to even think of.

He placed butterfly kisses on the inside of her left thigh. Her whole body twitched with need as he slowly made his way to the apex of her thigh. His beard lightly scratching her, leaving a gentle red trail. When he reached the apex, his mouth lingered above her pussy. His hot breath sending tingles to V’s stomach. He barely flicked the tip of his tongue on her clit, making her squirm. He leaned his head back and begun the same slow torture on her right thigh. Light butterfly kisses to the apex, before gently breathing on her drenched pussy.

“Johnny, please.” V whimpered as he flicked his tongue on her clit again. “Ffffuh…” V bit her lower lip as she looked down on him. His lustful eyes smirked, and with their eyes still locked, he drew the flat of his tongue along her whole sex. V’s back immediately arched up, eyes closed and her whole body was set on fire as he dove into her delicate folds with his tongue. Her whole body was heating up, sweat prickling her brow. She slid her t-shirt over her head and threw it to the side. Her heaving breasts kissed by the slivering moonlight.

She tasted like heaven. It was like licking honey straight off the cube and his cock strained against his pants. He sucked on her clit, making her moan loudly and arch her back more. She entangled her fingers into his black locks as he continued his slaughter of eating her out.

V had never felt such pleasure from being licked, sucked and penetrated by a mouth. The sweet motions of his tongue were in stark contrast to his beard scratching against her sensitive skin. She could feel herself nearing the edge of ecstasy as his tongue dove into her. The fire had quickly broken out within her and she was gasping for air as the orgasm was on the verge of tipping her over.

Johnny reached up and grabbed her right breast, squeezing it hard in his hand as the other held her down, keeping her from moving away from his skilled tongue.

“Johnny.” She squirmed. “I’m…” She didn’t manage to end her sentence as he focused on her clit, sucking and circling it with his lips. He knew exactly where she was, and he wanted her to explode. He massaged her little bundle of nerves with the flat of his tongue up and down. Her fingers had gone from his hair to the bedsheets, clawing at the fibres beneath her.

He pressed his face deeper between her folds as she screamed out his name. Her body shaking and shivering from the high of orgasm. He licked and swallowed every drop of her delicious elixir. Her chest pumping up and down, sucking in all the air she could as she slowly made her way down. Her legs were still shaking as Johnny discarded his clothes to the side. V looked through heavy-lidded eyes the athletically built man standing on his knees between her legs, his cock brushing up against her inner thigh.

“Holy fuck, Johnny.” V whispered as the ecstasy was wearing off. V would never admit it, but she didn’t have to either, but Johnny looked good, with and without clothes. She couldn’t help but bite her lip when she realised the size of Johnny’s twitching cock. She licked her lips in anticipation.

“Not tonight, V.” He winked, with a hint of disappointment, but as he agreed with himself of earlier, this was about her, not him.

Johnny bent forward and begun trailing wet kisses from her hips, to her navel where he dipped his tongue in and up to her breasts. He caught her left nipple in between his teeth while fondling her right breast. He squeezed her right breast hard, making V gasp in pleasure.

He knew she loved it, he knew every little thing that turned her on and it drove him wild as well. The thought of controlling a woman to the finest points made him crazy. He was in full control and he knew she loved it.

He nipped and sucked on her nipple. Her fingers entwined into his hair, gently pulling at it for each nibble he took on her. V knew Johnny could make her come just playing with her tits. Hell, just the fucking dirty talk could make her completely soak her panties. His cock was gently rubbing against her drenched folds. The teasing was almost unbearable for both, but Johnny wanted her to beg more. Seeing her become so small and helpless beneath his touch made him want her more.

Another moan escaped her as he sucked on her right nipple and his cold steel hand squeezed her left breast. Her nipple hardened more from the cold touch. V enjoyed the contrast and swallowed thickly. “Johnny, please.” She begged. “I need you inside of me.” Her words grew a grin on his face, but he continued to bite her nipple. Her back arched as she sighed with pleasure.

He trailed wet kisses up to her neck and licked up to behind her ear. He caught her earlobe between his teeth before whispering into her ear. “Tell me how much you want this.” He slid his right hand down between her legs and slowly rubbed her clit. “Beg me for my cock, samurai.”

His slow torture was delicious. “Please, fuck me Johnny. I need it. I need your cock inside of me.” She pleaded between her panting and moaning. He caught her lips in his and invaded her mouth with his tongue.

He ended the kiss and caught her gaze. He spit on his fingers and lubricated his dick, even though V’s slit was more than enough coated in her cum and his spit. He pumped his shaft a few times before placing his head by her entrance. They both held their breath before he slowly entered her, feeling his cock invade her delicate folds. They both groaned at the tight and perfect fit of them both. It was if he was made for her, and only her. When he touched her deepest wall he slowly pulled out and slammed into her. It caught her by surprised and a loud moan ripped through her whole body before exiting her mouth.

He was leaning on his elbows on either side of her, keeping a medium pace for her to match. Her hips meeting him in perfect synchrony. Their breaths mingled and their eyes were locked. It was the most intimate sex V had ever had. She could never look at her one-night stands in the eyes, but with Johnny it felt natural. As if she was drawn to keep eye contact while he slammed feverishly into her.

“Fuck, V.” He breathed. “You feel fucking perfect around my cock.” His words made her arch her back, close her eyes and tilt her head back into the pillows. Johnny looked down on her bouncing breasts and watched his cock go in and out of V. His cock glistening every time the moonlight peeked through the cracks of their moving bodies.

Johnny grabbed her left thigh and pulled it up to his side, squeezing his fingers into her soft flesh. Their grunts and moans filled the quiet room as drops of sweat formed on his forehead. They both were heating up each other, but neither wanted to stop. Their flesh slapping against each other, each thrust getting louder and with more force. He was hitting her inner wall and it made her toes curls.

Her insides were twisting as the second orgasm was coming close and fast. His rhythm was punishingly good, and it was the perfect motion for her. She was starting to wonder how long he would last, as she never wanted this to end. She spread her legs further apart when Johnny leg go of her thigh. He slammed into her hard with a quickening pace, deeper with every thrust.

Her whole body shivered, toes curled and back arched as she howled out Johnny’s name. Her fingers were digging into the mattress as Johnny continued fucking her through the orgasm. He was slowly slowing down as she climber down from her high again.

“V…” Johnny panted, a drop of sweat landing on V’s glistening skin. He bent down and kissed her feverishly. She responded with as much urgency as he did. He broke the kiss and gave her a cocky smile. “Get up, hands on the window.” He pulled out of her; his cock still hard. The emptiness was unforgiving and she quickly did as he had said.

V got out of bed, faced the window and placed both hands on the chill glass. She watched Johnny’s reflection in the glass as he placed himself behind her. His soft touch almost surprised her as he stroked the backside of her thighs. He bent forward and kissed the bottom of her spine all the way up to her neck. It sent pleasant shivers down her back and a smile grew on her lips.

“Open the blinds.” He commanded with a deep voice. His finger stroke ghostly over her body, covering her body in goods bumps. She bit her lip and opened the blinds with a command. “Good girl.” The praise from him made her moan.

He placed his cock by her entrance and without warning slammed into her. The slap between their skin left a stinging sensation on V’s butt. They stood still, revelling on the sensation of being one. He stroked his hands from her back to her breasts and begun to massage them. V leaned back and rested her head on Johnny’s shoulder. He kissed her neck while slowly beginning to move.

“Fuck, you feel so good, V.” He murmured into her ear. They moaned together as he picked up his pace. He placed his left hand on her stomach and his right on her throat. He choked her gently while pressing her closer to him. “I want you to cum with me.” He groaned, half choking on the sentence as he felt her insides tighten around him. She was getting close again. His left hand slid down, his chill steel snuck between her wet and warm folds and begun rubbing her clit. She let out a loud whimper, making Johnny’s cock twitch.

“Johnny…” She gasped as he tightened his grip around her throat.

“Come on, samurai.” He mumbled through clenched teeth, trying his best to hold back. “Come with me.” He rubbed her clit faster and her knees were slowly crumbling beneath her. He squeezed harder until she could barely breathe.

Her fingers dug into his arms as her walls clenched around him. The lack of oxygen sent her higher than she had ever been. She couldn’t utter a single word and her knees finally buckled beneath her. Johnny let go of her throat and she leaned forward on the glass, gasping for air as her orgasm rippled through her body. He thrusted hard into her before letting out a loud grunt, spurting his cum inside of her. Johnny was leaning over her bent and shivering body, kissing her spine as she was still too high. He pulled her tightly to him, wrapping his arms around her from behind, feeling the shock still lingering within her. She was still at a loss for words and they stood still, watching their reflection on the window. He finally pulled out of her and they both let out a sigh. He kissed her shoulder and neck while her trembling slowed down.

Johnny led her to the bed and they laid down next to one another. Their eyes finally met and a smile painted her lips.

She opened her mouth to say something when Johnny interrupted her. “V, you’re fucking mine and mine alone.” He whispered with almost a threatening look in his eyes. “No one will ever get you this high, because I know when you’re at the verge of passing out, because I can fucking feel it too.”

“Johnny.” She interrupted him and placed a hand on his cheek. “I know.” They sealed their undisclosed contract with a deep kiss. And Johnny was right, no one would ever get her that high, except for him.


End file.
